Vampire Killers
by Angelic231
Summary: Juliet Loves Stark. She wants to be with him forever. But since the Vampire Killers have attacked them, Stark questions her safety and decides the best way to save her, is to make the hardest she will have to face.


My heart ached and my head was spinning.I couldnt even see was so bleary.  
>I was standing on a cliff, ready to fight. I had a bow and arrows on my back, a dagger in my boot and a knife in my pocket.<br>I heard something... crunching of sticks and dead leaves a mile away.  
>My heart was racing as I watched them approach. They had guns and swords.<br>Looking at them, I knew they could see me up here.  
>I turned my dierection to my left and their stood a boy my age. Brown hair, blood-red eyes,and a smile that made my heart ache. My best friend, Stark. In his hand was a sword covered in old blood from our other battles. We have been fighting together for so long, I can't even remember when we met.<br>Actually, we've been friends for almost a year now. I remember that day so clearly, so un-  
>that is just another memory to me. A memory that will never be forgotten.<br>"Stark, you must leave. This isn't your fight."  
>"But if I dont fight with you, you will die."<br>But that didn't matter to me. I couldn't let them kill my best friend.  
>He touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes.<br>"I won't let you die, Juliet. I can't."  
>With a nod and Stark at my side, we raced down the hill to our deaths. The Vampire Killers were ready, and so were we were more prepared then they were.<br>I shot them in the heart with my arrows, killing punched their faces, breaking their skulls. They were no match for us. Many were dying on the spot.  
>An ear splitting scream came from a voice I knew so well. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I realized what just happened. My heart sinking I knew too well that what I was about to see, was the one thing I was regretting.<br>Turning around, Stark wasn't fell to the ground gasping for air.  
>I stabbed the Killer to my right, casusing him get out of my way as I ran towards Stark.<br>"Jule, get out of here."  
>Crying, I couldn't look away from the blood coming out of his mouth. His found in the chest from was pouring out as well, but I just stared at what I saw coming from his lips.<br>"I'm not leaving without you Stark."  
>Not thinking about our surroundings ,I lifted him up onto my back, and took off running away from the field we were located.<br>Tears were falling from my eyes down my face. My arms getting cut by the tree branches as I ran through the forest next to the battlefield.  
>Stark wasn't moving.<br>I set him down on the just laid there, breaking my heart into tiny little pieces.  
>This has never happened before now. He's never been hurt this bad.<br>That's what made this even harder to except.  
>"Juliet... I'm so sorry."<br>He reached for my face to wipe my tears. He was so weak, so valurnable.  
>I couldn't help breaking down crying.<br>My hands layed on the sides of his face, framing it.  
>"Stark... No."<br>Stark became limp, and I knew he was dead.  
>Crying, I looked at him.<br>Head shooting back, I heard them from miles away approaching. They were running, I could feel the vibration in the ground. They were getting closer. I lifted Stark onto my back and climbed the tree. The trees would hide our scent, just long enough for us to hide out as they pass.  
>There was one thing that I could possibly think of to bring him back. My hands cupped his face and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>Baring my fangs, I licked his neck, then i bit into his flesh. He was a full blooded vampire so if i wasnt quick enough, he will be worst then dead. I cut my arm with the point on my dagger and took my blood and mixed my blood into his.<br>My blood has this healing power to it. I had a strong feeling that this was going to work.  
>And in just a matter of seconds, Stark's eyes flew open and he gasped.<br>"Juliet... wha-what happened?"  
>"You... you died." Tears were still falling. Stark wiped the tears from my face.<br>"What the f-"  
>"Stark?" I cut him off.<br>With wide eye, Stark stared at me with shock. I bet thats what happens when you are brought back to life. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him as silent tears fell from eyes, down my cheeks, and into my heart. He did the same for me.  
>"Yes, Juliet?" He responded.<br>"Be more careful next time..."  
>Hearing his laugh brought me to the surness that he was really alive. Well, full-blooded vampires are dead, but in a sense, he was alive to me.<br>We decided to sit up in the trees until they passed, all 200 that remained from the battlefield. Stark looked tensed as he searched for the one that killed my love.  
>The Killers probably thought we were both dead as I watched my friend die, so I would committ suicide. In that case, we would both be dead. At least we are safe, for now.<br>They finally passed, and were still up in the trees for another hour afterwords in case they were going to turn around and come back to find us, if we were still around that is. Luckily we listened to our own instink and didn't move from our hiding spot.  
>"You think it's safe?" I asked Stark.<br>"Yeah, we're safe." He responded.  
>Stark grabbed my hand, nodded, and we both jumped down off the branch and landed safetly on the ground.<br>"You know what this means right?" He asked.  
>"That we're free from fighting for a while?" I replied to his question.<br>"You could say that hun." he replied to my question.  
>As we both smiled, we walked from the woods and back into town.<p>

As soon as we got back into town, nobody seemed to be occupiying the houses. All was asleep. Looking at my watch, it read 2:30am. Everyone must've been asleep. Good.  
>Stark and I went out different ways. He went to his house directly across the street from mine.<br>I stood at my front door and I waited till I saw Stark go inside his house. Once I saw him shut the door, I opened mine and went straight inside. After closing the door, my muscles became stiff with tiredness. Its been almost a week since I was last home. Being away from home made me sad, but it was for a good reason. Saving Stark and myself from death was a great way to end the long week.  
>It might even surprise me to miss school. I had friends that would wait for me because I was always away from home. I couldn't wait to see Kassey and my other friends. I knew Stark was probably excieted to get back to playing basketball with the boys.<br>I climbed the single flight of stairs up to my room. First and only door to the attic. That's where my room was.  
>My room is the attic for purposes I shall confide in. I was away from my family when I had blood lust. When blood lust hit me, I would contact Stark with a transmiter and he would climb the side of the house up through the window into my room.<br>My family didn't know I was a Vampire. But what they don't know won't hurt them.  
>Stark said I should leave my family to avoid the situation of them ever finding out. I asked him one time if I could just tell them. He said 'No Jule. If they find out, they will probably kill u.'<br>'But they are my family, they will understand.'  
>'No they won't.'<br>Stark would then get upset for he told his former family that he was a Vampire and they tried to kill him. I told him that I was his family now. And I'd never let him go.  
>By the time of 3:30am, i was sitting on my bed looking at my cell phone. I should call Kassey, tell her I miss her and I will be at school tomorrow. I COULD just surprise her. The phone call would be a surprise enough, but it is very early for her. I should go to sleep. School today. Ugh, and its a monday. This day kept getting better. I kept thinking that I was forgetting something important. But if it was that important, I wouldn't have forgotten that easily.<br>I finally fell asleep around 4am. Three hours of asleep would be enought for me since I rarely slept. Stark always warned me that when Vampires slept too long that meant something was wrong with the blood they most recently drank.

Falling asleep was only too easy for me. Ive been doing it since the beginning of my life. Tonight I would dream, I decided, and sure enough, I did. But it would all be okay, because the outcome of my dream would always be, 'Oh, that won't actually happen.'

I am dreaming. I'm standing in the middle of the hallway at school. It was right after lunch and the bell was going to ring in less then 5min. I looked all around me and sure enough, there stood Stark. He looked my way and frowned. I tilted my head as he walked towards me. In his hand was a backpack full of things from his locker. Stark stood in front of me with sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
>"Juliet... I'm leaving this school."<br>"Oh, you should've told me earlier! Wait here while I go grab my ba-"  
>He cut me off midsentence.<br>"Jule... You're not coming with me. I'm leaving you."  
>And with those last three words, I felt as if I was falling off a cliff.<p> 


End file.
